it's some kind of family thing
by pieces of a shattered dream
Summary: Kate and Ari had a secret before he was killed. What happenes when Kate tries to heal herself with the one thing closes to Ari? Ziva! *updated version* *finished* *one chapter each day* /Kari/Kiva/ *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Almost one week had passed since Ari Haswari was shot to death by his half-sister Ziva David. Everyone at NCIS was acting normal like nothing ever happened but Caitlin Todd was just in the beginning of doing so. It was her first day back to work since she had been almost killed. For her it was like acting in a role play, pretending she was happy and glad the man who took her hostage twice had been murdered by her new colleague.

Never had she told anyone that Ari had been more to her than just a terrorist. For the first time she looked into his eyes down in the autopsy when she wanted to stab him she felt something deep inside her. She just couldn't do it and as he was locking his eyes with her's she felt this incredible overwhelming and incredible stupid urge to kiss him. After all she pushed it on the situation; being in a locked room, a definitively not unattractive man holding her close to his chest. It happens to everyone.

But she never got his eyes out of her mind. She even sometimes dreamt of what would've happened if she had kissed him. In her dreams she desperately wanted to know how it felt to capture his lips with her own, their tongues meeting in a passionate kiss, her body pressed against his´…

And then she was with him again.

She couldn't tell why she took out her gun or why she got into this damn car. She never had the plan to shoot this man. She knew how wrong it was but she couldn't think of killing him. She knew that there never would be a chance for them to be together in any kind of way (she even did not know if he felt the same things or if he would be just playing with her). She knew that if Gibbs would find him, which she was pretty sure he would some day, Ari was a dead man. But she also knew she didn't want him to be dead.

When she was thinking back to this day she could still feel his soft hand on her lips, washing away the blood one of his men caused there. When they were sitting on this bench under the tree, he playing the gentleman-card, a part of her knew it wasn't hard work. He really could be this nice man other than the badly terrorist.

The time he began to play his where's - the - pea-game all she could do was to look into his eyes. They were hypnotizing her just like the first time and also the heavy want to kiss the man right in front of her wasn't new.

But she still was his hostage (for the second time) and she wouldn't fall for him. There were still those lonely nights at home (and she was sure as hell that he would let her go) when she had time to think of everything she wanted to do with Ari Haswari, bad boy and nice guy in one person.

Just before he went to meet Gibbs he slowly took her hand and softly placed his lips on her's. She instantly kissed him back feeling that it was much better than she expected. This was when Kate Todd finally realized that she was drawn way to deep into this.

"I'll be back, Caitlin!", he had said, stepping away from her and making his way to the man who brought her here. He was talking to him in a language Kate wasn't able to understand.

His voice didn't sound creepy and bad while he spoke to her and Kate knew it wasn't a threat. It was some kind of promise that made her heart jump in her chest all the way back to her apartment, where Ari had told the other guy to take her after he would be gone.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Kate walked out of the elevator trying to hide the wave of hate coming over her as she was sending a much faked smile in Ziva's direction, as the young Israeli passed her way. As she was sitting behind her desk focusing on some paperwork having to do with this shooting on the rooftop one week ago, it wasn't hard to see that her mind drifted of after she read the headline of the unfilled document in front of her.

She did not know Ziva David longer than a few days and not quite as good as Tony or Gibbs. She was sure if they had met under other circumstances they would've been almost friends by now. Kate was highly aware of the fact that under those circumstances there wouldn't have been hate or even disliking each other. Even in the situation the two women actually met Caitlin knew that the hate mustn't be there. She never must have fallen for this certain man. But all that didn't change the fact that every time she saw Ziva David she only saw the woman who killed Ari Haswari, Caitlin Todd's secret lover.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Ari Haswari never had been a man to make false promises. Every vow he had given he made come true. There never was an exception. And so he didn't broke the one he gave to Caitlin Todd.

It was dangerous just because he did not know if she would be prepared and arranged a trap but also because everything _he _did in the past. After Kate was kidnapped twice, Gibbs was shot and wasn't allowed to kill Ari the second time they met face to face. He was sure everyone was looking after him with the will to shoot the second they saw him. But he wouldn't have been who he was if _that _had stopped him from keeping his promise. It wasn't long after the wound in his shoulder was gone when he showed up at her apartment….

_It was late at night; almost midnight when Kate heard noises from the floor. She got up and pulled the T-shirt from the day before over her short spaghetti top and then she grabbed her gun from under the pillow. She didn't make it to the front door because in her living-room stood someone, staring right at her. Pointing the gun out on him she slowly walked backwards turning the light on. Disbelieve reflecting in her eyes she was facing Ari. He didn't do anything else than looking into her eyes, a grin plastered on his face. _

"_I told you I would be back", he said never taking his eyes of off her. _

"_What are you doing here?" Just like Ari Kate didn't make a move. She was still holding her gun to his chest, never really wanting to take the shot. She never asked how he knew where she lived because the answer was something she did not want to know. _

"_I wanted to apologize for everything I put you through. And I promise when I leave just now I will never come back into your live ever, Caitlin!" _

_Kate couldn't say a word. Was he really apologizing for his actions? The man who had done bad things to her and her colleagues. The worst thing he had done to her was placing himself in heart without her even knowing. Just with that he put her in more danger than with everything else. And now he just showed up at her apartment late at night, apologizing and disappearing from her live? Kate thought she must´ve heard something wrong. _

_In her thoughts she almost did not recognize Ari had turned around and was heading to the door. _

"_Don't!" Ari turned around, preparing to put up his hands and facing Kate´s gun (somehow he new from the start than this would happen) _

_But Kate had dropped her gun on the floor now staring at him with hurt and something one easily could interpret as love in her eyes. Without any protection she crossed her living-room, stopping one foot away from him. She waited for him to do the next step. Kate was hoping that she didn´t have interpreted his look wrong. Kate knew that if this was a trap she was walking right into it. There she stood without a knife, her gun laying meters behind her on the carpet, without any chance of running away if he grabbed her to kill or kidnap her. _

_Knowing _that_ she didn't move as he reached forward to her. His hands placed on her hips, lightly not in the meaning of harming her. Feeling his soft touch she dared to lay her own hands on his chest, feeling a wave of heat rushing over her body as she was this close to him. Not long after, she slowly traced her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance, which he was willing to give her. _

_Their kiss started out slow, both not really sure if the other´s just playing. But soon the kiss became more passionate and Kate´s hands went from grabbing his shirt to his neck dragging him closer to her. _

"Kate! You okay?"

Kate was torn out of her thoughts by Tony standing in front of her desk, looking worried. Her eyes shot up from the still untouched document on the table. Since she had come here this morning there was plenty of time she could've wrote it but she never got further than reading the headline. Now it was almost 10 p.m.

"Yeah. I'm fine! I think I'm heading home trying to catch some sleep." , Kate replied closing the folder hoping Tony hadn't seen the empty pages. Kate could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't believe her. Tony could tell by the look in her eyes that she was lying.

"Still nightmares from the shooting?"

"Something like that", she nodded "Night, Tony!"

"Night, Kate!"

While she was waiting for the elevator to come she couldn't help but smile sadly to herself. She thought how funny it was that until the day she met Ari she never had any bad dreams and now she was haunted by nightmares of his death.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

It was another typical night for Caitlin Todd.

She undressed herself and put on her nightclothes. Then she went to bed sleeping for almost two hours. When she woke up her breathing was quick, her veins sending adrenaline trough her whole body and she was covered in sweat. She got up slowly, going into the bathroom. Taking a shower she tried to wash away the remains of the nightmare she had had – but failed badly. When after her shower, standing in front of her mirror, she dried her body she wiped away the traces of tears on her cheeks, she didn't know she had been crying. Dressed in some new pants and a fresh shirt (she had put a reserve on her bathroom shelf because she was used to this routine) she went on by changing the dirty, still wet linen. After a quick glance at the clock on her nightstand and painfully realizing it was still in the middle of the night she turned on the light in her living-room and sat on the couch. By the time she switched on her TV today's nightmare was almost gone but she new she couldn't go back to bed. Twice trying taught her either she wasn´t able to sleep again or she would wake up an hour later repeating exactly the same actions she had done just now.

Her uninterested zapping through the late night/ early morning TV program was interrupted by her alarm showing her it was 6 a.m. Kate got up from the couch stretching her hurting bones. In her bedroom she turned off the alarm and changed into her work clothes. Then she went on to have breakfast (she wasn't really hungry since days but compared to the situation of a long day at work she had to eat something) before driving to work trying not to show anyone her lack of sleep.

At NCIS headquarters she got into the elevator training her smile she had to put on one floor above. The second the elevator doors shut a young woman slid through the closing metal plates. Normally Kate would now have started her own daily play but recognizing the woman Kate didn't even try.

"I know you hate me!" Ziva didn't expect Kate to say something about it. It was just something she wanted her colleague to know. Ziva wasn't a friend of faked compliments and that stuff and when Kate didn't like her she shouldn't pretend she does.

"What makes you think so?" Kate only said that because it was the typical answer to this kind of statements. She never hid the coldness in her voice.

"In case you forgot. He still was my brother, Caitlin!"

"If he really told you anything how dare you to call me Caitlin!" Kate's voice changed from cold and out of emotion to hateful and angry. She was now almost shouting at Ziva.

The time Kate finished her sentence Ziva had pressed the emergency button causing the elevator to stand still.

"You think it isn't hard for me? Do you honestly believe it was easy to kill my own brother?"

"You _did_ it!" Now Kate was shouting. The tears came down her cheeks like water in a waterfall. She hated to be seen crying; she even never let her best friend see her cry. But she just couldn't hold back the pain any longer as she was stating the obvious. Ziva _had _killed Ari. No matter how she felt now; she _did _it!

Ziva had no clue what to say. She never imagined how much her half-brother meant to Kate but now she was showing Ziva how wrong the Israeli would've been if she had ever tried to describe Kate's feelings. She couldn't blame Kate. Ziva knew just too well how she had hurt the other woman. She had killed Ari. No matter how she felt now; she did it!

She lifted her head only to see this described as strong woman cry.

Next thing she knew Ziva's back crashed into the wall. Two feminine hands on the left and right side of her body. Soft lips kissing her. Kate's hips touching Ziva's. Just as quick Kate started to kiss Ziva as quick she pulled away looking embarrassed and facing the floor. Mumbling some excuses she pressed the emergency button for them to arrive on the next floor.

"I ever wondered if it was just my imagination or if I really had the same eyes as him" with that Ziva left the elevator and went over to her desk. After a few seconds of putting herself together Kate's done the same.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Ziva David tried to clear her mind. Caitlin Todd had just kissed her with no particular reason. What was strange is that somehow Ziva enjoyed it. It didn't last longer than five seconds; it was just lips on lips but she enjoyed it. She loved the feeling of Kate's warm body near her's. Damn she enjoyed it but she didn't know this woman for more than a week. Besides she had never fallen for a girl.

But the more confusing thing for her was why the young brunet had done it. Only seconds before this incident Kate hated her. She was shouting at Ziva and told her in her own way that she would never forgive her. And then she kissed the Israeli.

There weren't many things Ari had told Ziva but she knew about the reason Ari had been still alive to meet his sister that one day.

"_Have you ever asked her why she didn't stab you at your first meeting?" _

"_I haven't! But she told me anyway"_

_Ziva was looking at her brother with question marks all over her face and in her eyes. _

"_There was kindness in my eyes. She never told me more about it but she said that´s the reason I survived."_

It wasn't that Ziva hadn't known there were some things she and Ari had in common but until today she couldn´t tell if her eyes belonged to that. Now she knew her eyes could look as kind as his. And that was all it took for Kate to forget the hate she was feeling for Ziva.

Ziva knew this kind of sympathy wasn't real. It just laid itself over all the bad feelings and shot them down. Deep inside all of this was still there. Kate just saw something in Ziva that reminded her of her dead lover. And by pushing the hate aside she tried to hold on to him with Ziva.

"I don't know but isn't she acting strange?" Ziva asked Tony nodding lightly into Kate's direction.

"How would you be if you had been taken hostage, kidnapped and almost shot by the same guy? When her mind is available for getting the news of his death trough she will be back to normal"

"You ever thought that there was more behind her than just being afraid?" Tony was looking at her suspiciously. He never would've guessed what she wanted to say but something in this question made him think about it.

"Don't get me wrong! I know how women react to him. I'm just curious."

Tony lowered his voice so he was sure Kate couldn't hear a single word because her desk was across his'.

"I asked her about this ´Stockholm syndrome thing´ after this day in the autopsy but she pushed it aside. I asked her a second time but, well, if looks could kill – I would be dead now!"

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The rest of the day Kate tried to avoid Ziva. Not only because she acted this non-herself but because she did not know why she'd done it. She desperately tried not to think about Ari and then she is forced to work toghether with his sister.

The woman who has the same eyes as him.

She didn't want to admit it but they were hypnotizing her in exactly the same way as his. But she'd just looked once into Ziva's eyes. She couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to Ziva everytime she could sit back and think without risking her job or her live. She found it strange how a completely different person to Ari could make her feel everything she felt when she had looked at him. Everything they had in common were their eyes. But it was enough for Kate to forget about the hate and tried to hold on to something - someone – that reminds her of Ari everyday.

But this Kate couldn't see. Slowly forgetting everything bad she thought about her colleague, not getting her out of her mind, and kissing her earlier – for Kate it was like moving on. Like she already was about to get over him – the man she loved so much she risked everything just to be with him. She thought how she felt Ziva was very attractive – her long dark hair, her lips, her tall figure and her eyes. Kate thought she was slowly falling in love with Ziva.

After just one week from losing her boyfriend to be falling in love with his killer was strange and impossible - but in her situation Kate wasn´t able to see that.

If she had talked to any person in the whole world they could've told her that she was imaging her own new reality. A reality in which she tried to forget her lover ever died and that the woman she might love was his murderer. In this reality there wasn't the fact that Ziva has the same eyes as Ari because Kate was suppressing the thought of him. She would not get him out of her head – or her heart – for a long time. She would have memories and images inside her but as long as she would have Ziva – the one Kate imagined being in love with – it couldn't break her because she will have someone to hold on to.

Everyone could tell her that feeling in love with Ziva was a wrong thouhgt – but Kate herself never would come to that.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

The fact that Ziva was working with her wasn't really helping the whole ´trying-to-avoid-her´ thing. And soon she found herself seated in Gibb's car next to her. Kate tried to hide her embarrassment and kept her gaze out of the window. Ziva not hid anything. She locked her eyes on Kate scanning her whole body. She fought back the urge to stroke Kate's hair behind her ear so that it wasn't hiding Kate's pretty face from her. God, why was she feeling so strange since that kiss whenever she was near Kate?

Stop thinking of her! , Ziva told herself. You're straight! And besides she's supposed to hate you! Telling herself that over and over again didn't change anything. Her thoughts were still clued onto Kate's soft skin and how she wouldn't mind to feel her lips on her own again some time soon.

With Gibbs driving the ride wasn't as comfortable as it could've been and when he was tired of some bad traffic he went left, away from the official road. The quick move caused everyone to lose their hold and they reached for something for support. Kate and Ziva both longed for the handle above Kates' door and the two women helped each other not to lose their grip. But sitting between Kate and McGee in a car made for only two people sitting on the backseat Ziva had no Seatbelt. She fell over to Kate's side, landing with her head just millimetres above her lap before touching it. The hand she wasn't holding Kate's with rested on her shoulder grabbing the young woman's shirt. For a second the two locked eyes but then they were disturbed by Tony who was looking at them.

"Ladies! Not in the car. Here are people that haven't even seen a woman in a bikini. Am I right, Bambino?" He shared a short look with Tim before smiling his typical Dinozzo-smile and turning back to the women who were sitting straight up again. "But if you really want to have an audience I may be willing to come to your apartment later."

Kate just glared at him, not in the mood of joking with him right now but Ziva seemed to be just in the right mood.

"We appreciate your offer but – well- how to say this nicely? You're the last person me and my beloved girlfriend –", she wanted to say secret lover but she recognized just in time that this would hit a broken part in Kate, "- would ever want to have in our bedroom!"

Ziva smiled at him triumphantly and looked over if Kate was mad at her because of that comment. But she didn't seem to be.

"No problem! We could always take mine", he raised an eyebrow suggestivly and earned an eyeroll from Ziva and McGee.

"Look, Tony. What my sweetheart over there –", she smiled at Ziva and squeezed her hand lightly, "- wants to tell you is, that there is no chance for you ever to watch us doing anything, anywhere. Besides I'm not sure if you could handle it." Kate smiled at him inocently. Then she realized what she had just said and stared out of the window again, embarrassed. The others were now quiet, too.

Gibbs just shook his head and grinned lightly. He felt like managing a kindergarden. When it was just Tony and Kate it was annoying sometimes. After he got McGee to join the team his two older agents stuck together in many situations just to make fun of Timothy. With _that _and their ´fighting´ it was getting more annoying. He could just imagine how worse it could get with Ziva joining them after he found out the she was willing to help Kate pissing Tony off.

They pulled into the driveway of their crime scene, getting out of the car. Tony was sent to take photos and make sketches, McGee went with Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy over to the dead body, Kate and Ziva went to check the rest of the house. They were hold back by Gibbs who told them to interview the man who found the body, first.

"Both of us? Don't you think one of us could do this alone? The other could look through the house meanwhile." Kate insisted. She desperately needed some space between her and Ziva.

"Didn't you learn anything the last two years?" Gibbs turned and went back to Ducky, leaving them two stand in the doorway.

"What did he mean?" Ziva asked a bit confused but followed Kate to the police officer to ask for the man they were looking for.

"Never question one of Gibbs' orders!" Kate replied simply and headed into the direction the officer showed her. Ziva followed her on her heels to show that she was as good as an agent as Kate was.

They approached the tall man, wearing an expensive suit and tie, at the same time. It didn't take them long to know why Gibbs sent not only one of his female workers, but both of them. It seemed Gibbs thought he knew more about the whole situation than he told the police he does. And so he tried to let Kate and Ziva be lucky. Let's say it wasn't hard for them to get the information they needed but very hard to get rid off him later because he almost wasn't able to keep his eyes locked on the women's faces. This guy happened to be the dead patty officer's best friend and much to Kate and Ziva's dislike manager of his own stripclub. Kate promised herself to talk Ziva into getting their revenge on Gibbs as soon as they got away from this obtrusive guy.

And as if they hadn't got anything better to do the two women were asked to come by his club some day. "You know, when you get tired of this job here, I am sure I have room for two hot women in my show somewhere"

That was enough. If this guy wasn't planning on doing an amok run or taking someone hostage then Ziva had to find a very good excuse to take her out of prison because she didn't know how long she could hold back the need to shot him down. At least she was sure Kate had her back in this situation, no matter how bad she hated her.

"We'll make sure agent DiNozzo will call you if we got any further with this case" Without even saying goodbye the two turned at the same time and walked to the house.

Seriously, they must've done something to really piss some higher power off. Since they got into this elevator this morning their whole live was crazy. First there was this totally unexpected kiss which led them both to thoughts of why this has happened. Then they not got the other out of their own minds during the day. Thinking of how it felt really strange but good to kiss the lips of a certain co-worker. They went on by Ziva almost touching Kate's breast and landing her head in Kates lap – and Kate wouldn't have been mad when it'd happened. But how stupid were they to play along with Tony's little game of ´I-know-you-had-a-thing´. Damn, Tony never would get the image he'd had of them two making out outta his head. And they never would get out of hearing about it.

At the end there then was this annoying idiot, who tried to talk them into working in his club, they were sent to by Gibbs. The worst of all was that the day wasn't over yet!

"Oh! Gibbs will soo gonna have to pay for that!" Ziva mumbled to Kate as they walked into the house to share their information.

"Count me in, please!" Kate replied a bit too loud, letting Tony's mind wander to some even more dirtier images of his two female co-workers, as he saw Kate smile at Ziva.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

When Tony entered the Bullpen he was kind of happy. Everyone who had been watching them the last two days would've known why he was smiling like a little kid.

Over the last two weeks (starting the day Kate was almost shot and ending the day Tony figured it would be fun to tease his two female co-workers with being lesbian) everything had changed. Althought Kate never showed that she had hated Ziva it was obvious that they weren't best friends. But after that kiss (no one knows about and they still haven't talked about) their relationship moved on from avoiding each other as good as possible to sharing glanzes and putting up against Tony together. To put it simply: They were beginning to act normal.

Anthony walked over to his desk only to see Kate and Ziva already sitting at their respective desks. Best thing was Gibbs not being around. This made his smile grow even further because there he saw his chance of teasing them two without being slapped or shouted at by his boss.

He placed his bag behind his desk next to his chair. He hung his jacket over the back of the chair and pulled his gun out of its holster and put in in the drawer. Then he went over to stand in front of Kate's desk tapping his fingers on the back of her computer monitor. After about one minute of trying to ignore him Kate finally looked up and smiled lightly at Tony.

"What do you want Tony?"

"Just wanted to check how you're doing!" Tony rounded Kate's desk and sat on the corner next to her. She finally unlocked her eyes from the screen in front of her. She looked over to Tony and leaned back in her chair crossing her legs.

"Since when do you care about how I am?" Kate asked with a smile.

"I don't" Tony smirked, "Only wanted to know if Ziva kept you up all night." His smirk was growing as Kate searched her mind for a whitty response.

"You don't have to answer that question. Is it relevant for your investigation?" Ziva shared a look with Kate and then focused on Tony like she was interrogating a suspect. As Tony lowered his gaze playing the suspect who was caught lying something caught his attention.

"Well, ... alright" Kate thought that this was way too easy and by the look she got from Ziva she was sure the other woman was thinking the same.

But Tony didn't notice the two women anymore. He was hypnoticed by the blue folder lying on Kate's desk. It was the same folder Kate kept there the last two weeks and he would be dying to know what's in there. Every day she had opened it a few times, looked over it only about three seconds and then she closed it again. After doing this she was like she wasn't from this world. She was in thoughts and even got more comments about her behaviour from Gibbs than Tony – and that was strange.

Slowly he stood up and reached out for the document and before Kate could realize what he was doing Tony stood in the middle of the Bullpen and grinned at her.

"That's none of your business!" Kate shouted but whatever she would do now Tony would not give the folder back. She even never stood up. She just waited 'til he would've finished reading.

"Don't even try to look in there –"

"Thank you, Ziva!"

"- without me!"

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm sorry, but I wonder what's in there for the last two weeks."

Kate leaned back in her chair again knowing that she wouldn't be fast enough to get her nightmare out off their hands. She prepared herself for Tony's comment when she saw the sympathy in Ziva's eyes. How much Kate wanted it to help her - t didn't.

"You know when Gibbs finds out ...

"_... you're dead!"_

"_It seems we are destined to die together"_

_Kate and Ari were lying in Kate's bed not wanting to sleep. Ari was sitting up against the headrest. Kate's back was resting against his' chest, her head on his' shoulder. The hand he was pressing against her throat should have made her afraid. But somehow it relaxed her. It showed her that he really was there and that he was not only her imagination. _

_It was weeks since he showed up at her apartment and yet they had only spent one week together. Kate had had very stressful days at work and Ari had to be out of town for Mossad. Despite everything Kate was happy. She may not have the kind of boyfriend she could spend every moment with and who took her to the park for picknicks. But she had a boyfriend who was gentle and nice and she knew she could trust even he was away most of the week (or month)._

"_What's wrong, my love?" Kate hadn't noticed she was miles away but she noticed that she hadn't listened to what Ari said, at the same time. _

"_Just thinking." she smiled "What were you saying?" Kate turned her head a little and breathed a kiss on his chest. Ari tightened his grip around her body and layed his chin on the top of her head before he spoke._

"_I'm not sure how long I can stay this time. Maybe a week, maybe a few days." He sounded sad and Kate knew he felt sad, too._

"_Then I think we should make the best of it" Again she was kissing him on the chest. She took the hand that wasn't at her throat and interlaced their fingers. _

"_I don't know how long I will be away this time!" He did not sound any better as he said that. _

"_I don't care. As long as you come back!"_

_With his left hand he played with the nacklace he bought her the first time he had to go away. She never took it off, not even in the shower. It brought her comments at work and speculations about her new lover but she ignored them. _

"_Do you ever think we're making a big mistake?"_

"_If you had asked me if I think it is wrong I definitely said ´yes´. But, Caitlyn, do not ever think being with you is a mistake. I know we are risking a lot. But something you do with your heart is never a mistake."_

"_I would not have answered the same. But it would've meant the same." Kate smiled at Ari and then she made herself comfortable. Soon they were fallen sleep in each others arms. _

_When Kate woke up in the middle of the night she was alone. First she checked the nightstand to see if he's really gone. Everytime he had to leave when she was sleeping or not at home he left behind a card and a little present. So this time she found the piece of paper and a beautiful bracelet. Kate took on the arm jewelry and opened the card. _

_My love Caitlyn,_

_I really am sorry to leave you, again._

_I know I said I would be here at least a few days. I thought wrong and so I have to go tonight. _

_I hope you like the bracelet. Take it as my promise to come back._

_I swear I will not leave you alone longer than it is necessary._

_Hearing noises from the livingroom she placed the card on the nightstand and got up. Normally she would be afraid of hearing things in her apartment in the middle of the night. But right now she was hoping to see Ari. As she opened the bedroom door she saw him in the hallway taking his things, heading for the door. _

"_Hi. I've read your card. But you really need to stop buying me jewellery." Ari turned around and smiled at his girlfriend. He placed his bag on the floor and made a few steps forward. As did Kate._

"_Why are you not in bed?"_

"_I would be a terrible girlfriend if I would hear you go and didn't say goodbye." Kate gave him a long loving kiss and then she watched him walk away. As the tears began to form in her eyes she prayed that he would not be away that long._

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

The first time it just happened.

Nothing planed and no one saw it coming. No one talked about it later. They didn't really regret it but it was kind of weird and so they decided not to speak about anything.

They both had too much to drink and before they could tell they were kissing. When they ended up in Ziva's bed both their minds started working, asking "What the hell am I doing here?"

But they ignored it.

The second time it happened by accident.

Going for a drink after work one day had been fun, so they decided on doing it more often. Having Tony come with them wasn't planed but they didn't turn him down either. After a few drinks (not quiet as many as the last time) he was speaking about his new favourite topic again. Ziva wanting him to shut up played along and grabbed Kate's hand. She did not want to do more than hold the other woman's hand and to make a few comments about their ´secret relationship´. Suddenly Kate turned her head with a smile and kissed Ziva on the lips. With that she got Tony quiet for the rest of the night but it also changed the situation between them two.

The tension was almost touchable. When they got into their Taxi, leaving Tony at his car, they couldn't hold it any longer. Sure this never would've happened if she hadn't kissed Ziva earlier, Kate leaned over and kissed her again. This time with much more force and soon they found themselves in a passionate kiss. They couldn't wait to get to Kate's apartment and when the driver stopped she pulled Ziva out of the car with her. They first broke apart when Kate opened the door. They made their way to the bedroom, leaving a trace of clothes behind them on the floor. The voices in their heads were screaming and shouting about how wrong it was what they were doing.

But they ignored it.

Every other time since today it happened on purpose.

They started doing more stuff together after work or on weekends. They went to get some drinks or grab some food and then they ended up in one of their bedrooms loving each other. Sometimes they spent the weekend at Kate's eating self-made food and watching movies. They cuddled up on the couch, watching one of Kate's many movies and eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

They began to talk about what was going on, not just let it happend and taking it for granted.

It was now six weeks after Kate lost her boyfriend but laying in bed with Ziva and staring in her beautiful eyes, as she woke up, she didn't miss him. Sure she missed him, after all she was in love with him – and still is. But Ziva could make her forget that.

"Morning, beautiful!" Ziva rolled from her back so she could face Kate and smiled.

"Good morning!" Kate leaned forward and gave Ziva a long and sweet good-morning-kiss.

"How long you're awake already?"

"A while" Kate shrugged her shoulders and stared at the ceiling. "Gave me time to think."

Ziva did not know about what Caitlyn had been thinking but she hoped it wasn't what Ziva thought. She knew it was wrong what they were doing the last two and a half weeks but she also didn't want it to stop. It just felt too good. Better than she ever dreamed of althought she never dreamed of having sex with a woman. Still in her thoughts she just let out a short "Yeah?" not sure if she really wanted to know, what Kate would say now.

"Yeah! About us! About everything!" There it was. Ziva felt how her heart stopped beating and she held her breath.

"You know, obviously there is and always will be more between us than just beeing colleagues. I don't know how to say it but well, I was thinking about maybe we should try something. You know, like... like a relationship?" The whole time Kate had her eyes clued to the wood above her bed. Now she turned her head in Ziva's direction and the first thing she looked at were her eyes. Then her gaze wandered down to Ziva's lips and Kate was greeted with a small smile.

"Alright. Let's try it." Did she really just said that? She didn't even know why but she would gladly be in a relationship with this beautiful woman in front of her. But she also knew that beeing in a relationship contains beeing in love. And for all that Ziva knew Kate didn't love her. She may not hate the Isreali anymore but she surely never would be able to love her.

But for some reason Ziva didn't care. She was a bit scared of how strong she felt for Kate and that she even agreed to a relationship without Kate´s love; just to be near her all the time.

"I think we should get up. We have to be at work soon." Ziva kissed her girlfriend on the lips and headed for the bathroom. Before she opened the door she sent Kate a short smile and then disappeared, leaving the door a jar. Kate took her time to get out of bed and then she followed her new girlfriend into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

"Well, that's weird. _You're _here, but were are Kate and Ziva?" Abby asked Tony as she walked into the bullpen. It wasn't typical to be late, for both of them.

"Yeah! I think so, too. Where are they?" Gibbs just stepped around the corner. All he got was shrugged shoulders from both Abby and Tony.

Just before he could've get really angry the two women stepped out of the elevator, laughing.

"You're late!" Kate and Ziva stopped talking and looked over to Gibbs.

"Sorry, Gibbs", Kate started "we overslept."

All eyes were clued on them and now Tony noticed why they looked that tied together. They were holding hands. He had to look twice to believe it; and the second time he stared at their entwined fingers Abby and Gibbs also got the picture.

"Alright. For everyones' – and with that I mean Tony – information. We are together." Ziva couldn't even finish her sentence when Abby hugged them both and talked about how cool she found that. Tony swallowed his comment (because you all know what he would say) and did the same as Abby. Gibbs just told them his congratulations and told them as long as it stays out of the office it would not be a problem.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Even Gibbs was angry that morning, that his two female agents were late, he now would be glad at least one of them hadn't shown up. They didn't have a case and so they were forced to do paperwork. And a day of paperwork meant a day stuck in one room with Tony, Ziva and Kate. And that meant noting more than bickering, fighting and flying paperclips or paperballs. He soon sent Tony and Kate down to Abby asking about some test results on an old case. With them two gone the room stayed silent. The only thing to hear was the clicking of the keyboars. He just hoped they needed some time down there.

"Great joke this morning." Tony and Kate waited for the elevator to arrive in the lab. Tony had thought the whole time about Ziva and Kate. And he came to the conclusion that they just made fun. He always teased them with beeing together and he even saw them two sharing a kiss on the lips. But that wasn't one of the wonders of the world. Many women greeted each other with a short kiss. They totally must've been kidding.

"Which?" Kate knew very well what he meant.

"Your relationship. Come on Kate. I know you."

"You really think I make jokes about something that important?"

Before Tony could answer the doors opened and Kate stepped out. He wasn't 100% sure if she really joked. Not anymore.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"Are you okay, honey? " Kate stepped out off the bathroom, not looking that well.

"Fine"

Ziva didn't ask more but she was sure Kate lied. It wasn't because Ziva was good in reading people. No it was because honestly Kate looked terrible.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

It wasn't more than two hours later when Kate came back from the bathroom, looking exactly like this morning. This time Ziva would not let her get away that easy. Something wasn't right.

"Are you really okay? I'll take you home."

"No Zi! I'm fine... Just not feeling that well." Kate added after another wave of nausea hit her. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for a second. Gibbs was not pleased with Kate being sick at work but he also knew how stubborn she can be. So before he sent her home he told her to see Ducky.

Ducky was really busy preparing an autopsy. He rummaged around the room dressed in his typical work clothes. Jimmy standing by the doors was the first to see Kate.

"Hello, Ka-" he could not finish his sentence. The moment the doors swung open and revealed the dead body on the autopsy table, Kate turned on her heels and headed down the floor.

She studied her face in the mirror and whipped traces of her make-up off her cheeks. She had been crying for the last five minutes and still did not feel better. She never had been a fan of being sick but this was just awful. She cleared her face checking if she was looking human and then she went to autopsy.

"Hi, Kate." Jimmy said once more. This time getting a response as Kate stepped through the doors.

"Hey, Jimmy." she said with a small forced smile.

"My dear, Caitlyn. What can I do for you?" Ducky asked. Hearing her full name Kate winced. "Ah, I see! Not feeling well!" he stated as he turned around to face her. Seeing her pale cheeks.

"Not really. And I have the feeling I have to be out here in less than five minutes or I will have to spend the rest of the day in the bathroom." Caitlyn said when she saw Ducky laying hand on the corpse.

"Don't think I can do anything here. Before you go take a look in the drawer over there."

_***falling in love with vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

"I think you should go and look for Kate." Tony eyed Ziva over his monitor. Ziva agreed, thinking her girlfriend had been way too long down there. She shared a short look with Gibbs, getting her permission to interrupt working on the quiet difficult case and then she disappeared. She decided on taking the stairs because it would save her the time to wait for the elevator. A bit she was afraid something happened to Kate but then she thought she would know that. Kate went to see Ducky. When something was not right he would already have called them.

"Hi. Where is Kate?" Ziva asked while turning to leave the room already, because not seeing her lover anywhere.

"If Caitlyn's not with you I think you should check the bathroom." Ducky knew what was wrong with Kate but he would not be the one to tell Ziva.

"Thank you. And can you do me a favor and not call her Caitlyn? At least not for a while." Ducky was confused but agreed anyway.

When Ziva opened the bathroom door she saw Kate sitting on the floor, back resting against the wall and her head buried in her hands. Without looking at her Ziva could tell Kate was crying. The Israeli rushed over to her girlfriend and seated herself next to Kate on the floor. Then she took Kate in her arms and without asking what was wrong she comforted her lover until she calmed down. After Kate finally was breathing steady Ziva heard the answer of the question she did not even have asked.

"I'm in trouble, Ziva!" Kate was crying again but this time not that hard. She was dried up off tears.

"Shhh. Calm yourself. It's gonna be alright." Ziva rubbed her hands up and down her girlfriend's back. She could not think of anything that bad Kate would start crying over or even consider it as trouble she brought herself into.

"No, Z. Listen it's not alright. I'm pregnant." with that Kate broke down again. She just couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. Even Ziva, who did her best to be there for Kate, could not do anything.

And Ziva understood her lover. The last thing Kate needed right now was anything that reminded her of Ari. Ziva was enough for that. She was only Ari's sister and it had been hard for Kate to get over this family banter between her girlfriend and her former dead boyfriend. But this child would be _his _child. It would be _their _child. It would remind her of its father more than anything else could do.

Eventually Kate was able to face the others. Normally she would pretend nothing had happened – at least for the next few days. Normally she would learn to deal with the news herself first, before she would tell everyone what was up.

But in this case it would be useless. She'd spent about an hour crying in the bathroom. She looked like someone had died. There was no use in hiding anything because no one would believe her if she'd say everything's fine.

It went better than she thought it would. Even though they all were surprised because they did not know that Kate had been with someone before Ziva, they did not let show. They all congratulated her and promised to be there to help her whenever she needed something. Gibbs finally sent her home because she was not in the condition to work at the moment.

Both Ziva and Kate were haunted by the same thoughts that night. Will it be alright when the baby is born? Will they make it through this all? Will she ever be able to forget about Ari with his child in her arms?

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

Kate was asleep when Ziva left the apartment to go to work after taking her girlfriend home and Kate was asleep when Ziva came back that night. Ziva knew Kate hadn't been sleeping the whole time 'cause Ziva twice talked to her on the phone checking if everything was alright.

Everyone's thinking Ziva was overreacting. Kate would be fine and she's just pregnant and not going to die. But no one knew why Ziva kept that close an eye on Kate. Only Ziva knew that Kate could be breaking down physically every second. Only Ziva knew who's child Kate was carrying.

Changing out of her work clothes and into her pajamas she got under the covers, carefully not to wake Kate.

"Ziva?" Kate mumbled with eyes closed.

"It's late. Go back to sleep." Ziva said softly, kissing Kate on the forehead.

"Love you" Kate whispered in her sleep.

"I love you, too!" But Kate did not hear this anymore. She was fast asleep her mind far away, dreaming of the family she could have.

Ziva was woken early the next morning by Kate crawling back into bed. It was no use in settling back for sleep it being six in the morning so she sat up and smiled at Kate.

"I already hate this." Kate mumbled into her pillow. Then she turned onto her back, starting to smile seeing the dreamy look on her girlfriend's face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Ziva answered with a smile. "Just thinking how beautiful you are."

"Yeah… you say that now. Just wait until I'm getting big." Kate said making Ziva laugh.

"Then… I'm going to love you even more!" Ziva had stopped laughing and put the smile back on her face.

"Hey –" Kate smacked Ziva on the arm, "- stop making fun of me."

"I'm not." Ziva bent down and kissed Kate tenderly on the lips. "You hungry?" Ziva asked after breaking the kiss.

"Not yet." Kate answered, pulling Ziva in for another kiss, this time more passionate.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Kate was not allowed to go out in the field anymore but she came in to do paperwork. She was still far away from not being able to work and just because part of her job was dangerous for a pregnant woman did not mean she can't do the non-dangerous part of it.

"Kate! Are you okay?" Tony asked for at least the third time.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Kate apologized and continued on her paperwork.

"Gibbs wants you to go home. No arguing, he'd said."

Whispering curses to no one in particular Kate started to gather her things together. She knew there was no use in arguing because she'd lose in the end. So she could just go home and safe herself a discussion that just would upset her.

She just did not have any idea what she should do at home and Ziva perfectly took care that Kate wasn't bringing any paperwork with her.

'_This really will be annoying in the next months'_ she decided.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	9. Chapter 9

**09**

It hadn't taken Ziva long to find out just how much Ari's death affected Kate. When you lose the one you love life's never gonna be the same. But in this case Ziva was sure Kate wouldn't be here with them if Ziva wouldn't be here.

At the beginning of their relationship Ziva knew she was just some kind of replacement for Ari. This changed through their time together and while Ziva recognized she had serious feelings for Kate. She really thought she did have seen the same in Kate's eyes for her.

With the time Kate's being pregnant Ziva felt it change again. Every time Ziva had said I love you (and she really meant it by the time) Kate would just say nothing. At night Ziva would watch Kate cry in her sleep and whisper 'Ari' and 'I love you' from time to time.

Ziva ever had been afraid this will come but never really thought it would.

Kate knew she wasn't fair to Ziva. She'd heard her say I love you on various occasions and just sat there saying nothing or changing the subject.

Truth was she did not love Ziva – but also in a way she did. She loved Ziva for everything she'd done. For being there for her – being with her. For keeping her mind off of Ari. For going through all this with her while being in love and knowing Kate would never love her back like this. Yes, Kate loved Ziva – she was just not in love.

Kate had been in love with Ari; she was in love with Ari now and would ever be in love with Ari.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Ziva opened the door to Kate's bedroom to find her awake. Smiling for a second or so she closed the door behind her and walked over to the dark-haired woman, sitting up in bed.

She probably – no definitively – shouldn't be doing this right now. But just like she felt it was wrong to do it _now _she felt it had to be done. And if not now, she'll do it never, she thought.

"Kate we need to talk." Ziva started. Something was wrong. Ziva did not even hold Kate's hand. Kate sensed what was coming.

"You know I love you and I know you do not love. But you made me realize something. If you truly love someone you have to make some priorities. Mine is for you to be happy but you can't be happy with us being together." Ziva stumbled over the last few words, feeling tears creeping up in her eyes.

"No, Ziva. What are you talking about? Please I need you!" It was Kate who took the hand of the other woman in her own and Ziva who broke the contact almost the moment it happened.

"No, Kate –" Ziva said while getting up and walking to the door. "You don't need _me_!"

With that she left he apartment. She called Tony to please check on Kate, looking how much damage Ziva caused.

She did not know Kate had tried to follow Ziva. The moment she got to her feet Kate could already feel them not being steady enough to hold her and her mind was getting dizzy.

It was Tony who found her fifteen minutes later and took her to the hospital.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

_Caitlyn was angry as she opened the door to her apartment. She almost broke the key 'cause she tried to take it out of the keyhole and slam the door shut at the same time. Eventually she got it out in one piece and threw it on the table near the door. The door could be heard through the whole flat and the hallway outside as it chrashed in its frame with a loud noise. She kicked off her shoes, her purse landed near them on the ground. _

"_Are you crazy?" No response. The room stayed silent. You could not even hear someone breathing besides Kate. "Damn it, Ari. I know you're here!" _

_This time she heard noises from the kitchen. While she made her way down the hall she prepared her arguments. She decided if she let _him_ take out his few things off her bedroom or if she should throw it out all by herself. She so would break up with him now and maybe also tell Gibbs she knows where Ari was, so he could kill him. _

_She was not only angry but frantic. He really aimed his gun at her – and he shot. She never saw it was him but the others knew it so it was no question. _

_But why? They really were in a relationship for one year (in fact it had been their anniversary today) and he tried to kill her? This just couldn't be real. _

_All of her strength faded away as soon as she saw his face. She knew she would be able to scream and shout or even throw something after him. But she could not hurt him; she was in no condition to break up with him or every other worse thought she just had in mind. _

_No matter what he would do to her ever she will not be able to tore him out of her life – he just had that certain effect on her. _

"_You know, I could be dead now! Why did you aim that stupid gun at me?" Kate shouted. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. _

"_I did not shoot you, Caitlyn" Ari said in a quiet tone. _

"_Yeah! I know that. I saw the bullet crashing about 1 metre next to my head into the wall" she tried to fight back the tears because she wanted to seem strong. At least _he_ should think she´ll be seriously ending their relationship. But Kate did not that good and she felt a warm trace down her left cheek. Ari lifted his hand and whiped away the salty liquid before it arrived her lips. Even she was still mad at him (and who could blame her?) she did not push his hand aside. He let his fingers touch her skin a little longer than necessary and then he finally spoke. _

"_I did not shoot you, my love! You know me, very well, and you know what I can do. If I´d really focused on you or anyone on your team I would not have missed. Caitlyn, you have to understand that. I never will do anything to hurt you!" His voice was calm at first but at the end he seemed desperate, begging Kate to believe him. _

"_But if... If I believe you then why did you fire that gun in the first place?" she already believed him. And by the tone in her voice she knew that Ari had recognized that, too. He knew his girlfriend trusted him again. _

"_My mission was to kill Gibbs." He looked Kate in the eyes and found them saying ´I know´ so he continued. "You remember that guy I slapped because he hit you? I've been working with him again and he told everyone about one certain NCIS-agent on my target's team. I told him by kissing you I just wanted to see if I was right about you" At these words she almost forgot she should hate him right now and she reached for his hand. He had used the same line he used in autopsy when she had failed to stab him. "But he did not believe me and then he heard you had to protect your boss. That was the perfect chance to prove I wasn't walking behind enemy lines."_

_Kate was unsure of what do do. She really wanted to hug him and forgive him everything. But on the other hand she thought it could not be an option. She was supposed to hate him. But she did not. She could not. _

"_This is ridiculous. We both could be dead. If I had moved only milimetres the bullet would've hit me in the forehead. Or Gibbs could've hurt you when he shot at you."_

"_I know that and I just came here to remind you of what I said the first time I came here."_

_Kate knew what he meant and it was now time to let her cover down before it was too late. _

"_I really do not want you to go. Ever!" she fell into his arms, hugging him tightly and lovely. She swallowed down the tears but was just able to whisper._

"_I love you! And I think you do love me, too" _

"_You know I do!" he whispered even quieter than she had. _

_He drew back from her embrace and put up his hand, cupping her face. Then he placed a short kiss on her lips. Not giving her the chance to deepen the kiss at the moment he let go off her, instead taking her hands. _

"_Do you want to know what I prepared as an apology?" Ari smiled and led her to the living-room. _

"_You prepared an apology but nothing for our anniversary?" Kate asked fake shocked because she knew he would have thought of something. _

"_Actually, it would work for both but for the anniversary part I have something other in mind."_

"_So if you don't mind I would rather take the anniversary part first" With that he lifted her up off the floor and took her into their bedroom. _

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

When Kate awoke she first was confused to where she was. After she remembered being taken to the hospital and giving birth yesterday the confusion disappeared. But what was coming now wasn't any better than her first condition. Confusion made room for anger and sadness. Without really feeling the wet under her fingertips as she whipped them over her cheeks, she knew she had been crying in her sleep.

She hadn't dreamed of Ari in months. She'd ever missed him but she managed to go on with her life. After all he was dead and would not return to her. But Ziva leaving her and giving birth to _his _child just made it worse.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

"I told you not to call me." He was angry. She could easily tell that.

"I didn't know what else to do."

"Anything but calling me!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you."

"You do not understand this. You really can't!"

"Please! This is important!" she started to beg him to listen to her. She did not know what to do if he would just ignore her and hang up.

"I don't want to hear it." he said getting annoyed. She really did not give up.

"She's just broke down. She can't handle any of this any longer. Please, I tried everything I could but she's not getting over it." She practically could hear him think over what she'd just said. "She can't even look at her own child!"

That was what finally got his full attention.

"Her child?" she heard him ask. She nodded but then realized he can't see her.

"Yes. Her child." If she would be with him right now she'd seen tears streaming down his cheeks. "You have to come back! Please, Ari. For the sake of your child!"

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

The day Kate had said she loved Ari was the day when he recognized he had to do something. It wasn't that he didn't love her. They now were together for almost one year and if you are with someone that long it is obvious that you don't just like him as a friend. But they never said those three words. Not because they don't wanted to but they both knew that actually it was wrong what they were doing and they were afraid of admitting their feelings because if someone found out they would lose each other.

But now the thing Ari had feared had happened. He wanted to say he loved her back but it wouldn't help the trouble they were in if their relationship became public. So he decided he had to do something. He never wanted to hurt her but something's gotta change. They couldn't be together anymore – they never should've been in the first place. It was only a matter of time until it wouldn't have been a secret anymore.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

"I don't want see anyone. Is it that hard to get that?" Kate said when she heard the door open. She did not even turn her head to see who's there.

"Maybe you want to make an exception for the two of us." a very familiar voice stated from behind her.

Turning towards the door, towards the voice she saw Ari. In his arms there was a beautiful little infant, wrapped in a pink blanket. She was like a younger copy of her mother. Only her eyes and her lightly dark skin showed the relation to the man who held her. The little girl reached for her father's hand and grabbed one of his fingers and he smiled at her.

"You're not here!" Kate said turning her back at him and staring out of the window again. That's what she was doing since she came here.

"I am right here, Caitlyn!"

"You can't be. You're dead!" Kate started crying. She did not turn her head back at him, hoping her hallucination would soon leave her alone. But it did not.

"No my love I am not dead. I am so sorry, but making you believe I was dead was the only way I could get the strength to leave you."

Slowly he walked over to her bed. He was not in a hurry. He did not want to rush her. He would give her all the time she'll need to believe this and trust in him again. And he really hoped she would trust him again some time because he planned to spend the rest of his life with her and their daughter.

"Why did you even have to leave?" she almost yelled, still in tears.

"I had to. It would have become too dangerous for the two of us eventually. I almost shot you once just to not blow up our covers."

"You really think I'd have cared about this then?" She did not plan on making this easy for him.

"No, I do not think so. That is the reason why I had to do it this way. Because you would not have let me go."

He was carefully laying the little girl in Kate's arms and she held her. She did not lower her gaze to watch her but she'd improved a lot. Before Ari no one was allowed to even speak about the infant let alone take her into Kate's room.

"Look at her. Take one look at your daughter!" Ari said to her looking deep in her eyes.

"She is beautiful!" Kate said after actually looking at the girl.

She could not believe she almost had made the biggest mistake of her life. She almost never looked at her daughter because she was afraid. Afraid of either she could not be able to love her or she would love her way too much, in the way she loved the girl's daddy. And both could have destroyed her; killed her inside.

But the joy of finally holding her daughter in her arms did not distract her from the fact that something was wrong. The man standing beside her wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to be the love of her life which she lost months ago.

But still here he was watching the two of them with a smile.

She had accepted the fact that he really was alive soon after he entered the room. He must have played with her; must have faked his death. She just couldn't understand why he would've done this. And she couldn't understand why he would come back now. How could he even know she was pregnant? That she was pregnant with his child? Would he really leave her but return to be there for his family?

"How did you even know I was having a child? Let alone your child?" Kate demanded, not taking her eyes of off her daughter. Now that she'd finally let her in she couldn't get enough of her.

"Ziva called me today and told me about your condition" He had a smile on his lips as he watched his daughter reach for him with one of her tiny hands.

"So you two set me up?"

"She knew where I was and how to reach me but I made her promise not to do it ever. No matter what circumstances. And she never broke her promise until today" Right now she was not sure what to think about Ziva. She had forgiven her leaving, even understood it, but this was different. "Please don't hate her. If anyone you need to hate me"

"Don't worry, I do!"

She still really truly loved him. That hadn't changed at all. If anything she just loved him more than ever. Deep in her heart she already knew she would gladly let him back into her life but still she had to get answers to a lot of questions. And before she would not have those she would at least pretend she did not trust in him fully.

She knew she was being naïve falling for him again that quick but she couldn't help but do it. She'd risked her job and her freedom by loving him and being with him and he'd done the same for her without ever complaining.

"What's her name?" he whispered so to not wake her up.

"Leah Isabel" And Kate realized that he knew she'd forgiven him, that she thought about him, and that she still loved him. Because he once told her he'd love the name Isabel and moreover she'd chosen another Hebrew name in memory of him.

She was the one taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his and she was the one pulling him down to her so he could lie on the bed beside her. He was the one claiming her lips with his own in a tender kiss and he was the one pulling her against his chest and wrapped his arm around both of them.

That was how Tony and Ziva found them a few hours later, all three sleeping in the hospital bed. Ziva had told him everything about Kate and her brother and even though he had been talking about betrayal first, Tony really wasn't that surprised after all.

Leah was the first one to wake up and sleepily blinking her eyes a few times before fixing them on the two people she hadn't ever seen. Her shift in position woke Kate and Ari and they were greeted with big smiles.

"Did you-" Kate started but was cut off by Ziva who walked over to her bed.

"He knows. He's not happy but he sends his congratulations" the Israeli shifted her little niece from her left to her right arm and smiled at her.

"How bad is it?" Ari wanted to know.

"Honestly? He freaked out completely and said he has to talk to you"

After about an hour of passing along the newborn and talking Ziva said her goodbye, Tony promising to follow soon. He just needed some more minutes with Kate, after all they had been best friends for a very long time now and he once promised her to be there for her.

"I love you, Kate" Ari smiled, just as Tony made his way to the door.

"I love you, too. And it's Caitlyn"

"What? I just confess my love for my beautiful girlfriend and do not get the privilege of calling you Kate?" he asked fake shocked but still a bit confused.

"The privilege is her letting you call her Caitlyn. Believe me!" Tony grinned before leaving the two alone with their adorable daughter.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire* **_


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Three-year-old Leah Isabel Haswari made the biggest eyes one could make. She was sitting on her father's hip, watching her baby brother waking up. Her mother was standing beside them, looking from her daughter to her son and back.

Where Leah had been a miniature copy of her mother from the beginning, David Christopher looked almost nothing like her. He had all the features from his daddy, even the slight dark tan of his skin. The only thing you could make the relation out from was his eyes.

His eyes were exactly like his mommy's.

It fascinated her, how both of their children looked like copies of one of their parents but had their eyes changed. To her both of their children were the most beautiful children she'd ever seen and se knew for a fact that her husband was of the same opinion.

Caitlyn Haswari looked up from the crib to see her 'family'. Her sister-in-law was carrying her six-month old daughter, while her boyfriend was talking to Abby. It brought a smile to her face, seeing everyone she cared about. The last person entering the room held two giant teddy bears in his arms, while struggling to see where he was walking. Leah immediately recognized her godfather and climbed out of Ari's arms. She hurried over and embraced Gibbs in a firm hug before he handed her one of the teddies and walked with her back to where the others were gathered. There she let her father pick her up once again so she could see her brother.

"Anee ohevet otkha" Leah guided her right hand to her mouth before kissing her fingertips. Then she leaned forward to lightly touch her fingers to David's forehead.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Anee ohevet otkha = I love you


End file.
